


The Only Exception

by Gingerkid2010



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's junior year. Brittany is new to Lima. As soon as Santana sees this gorgeous blond, she has to get to know her. Will Santana get what she wants? Or will Brittany be completely disgusted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Exception

Today was a day that Santana Lopez would never forget. It was the eight of August, 2011. The first day of her junior year. She walks into her homeroom and quickly finds a seat in the back. She leans down to pull her notebook and pen out of her bag. That's when it happens. She looks up and sees the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She was tall, very slender, and blond. Santana stared at how her tight jeans fit her and how it emphasized her curves. She had to meet this girl. But that's when the tardy bell rang. "Later," Santana thinks to herself. She is so distracted by this new girl that she doesn't hear one word the teacher says. She wants to know her name, what she's like, what music does she listen to, what are her hobbies? No. Want wasn't the right word. Santana needed to know these things.

Santana can't stop thinking about this girl. She sits through her classes just thinking of ways to get to know her. When she walked into the courtyard to sit during lunch, she sees her sitting alone on bench. Santana decides this is the perfect time to go introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez. We have first period together."

The blond is startled when she looks up and sees this gorgeous Latina standing in front of her. "My name is Brittany Pierce," She says in an angelic voice.

Brittany. Santana sits across from Brittany. "I hope this isn't too forward or anything…But I was wondering if you were thinking about trying out for cheerleading this weekend. You really have like the perfect body for it."

"Umm…Thanks…I haven't really thought about it. I mean, I don't really know anyone here. I'm probably not as good as the other cheerleaders," Brittany replies.

Santana smiles, "Well, you know me now. We can go together if you want to! I'm sure you're great."

Brittany looks a little nervous, but agrees. "On one condition. You help me practice?"

"How about tonight? I'm going to Lima's Dance Hall. That's where I've been practicing."

"That sounds perfect. I'll meet you there." Brittany is starting to feel a little better about moving to Ohio.

"I'll see you tonight then," Santana says, standing to go to her locker.

Brittany watches Santana as she leaves. She definitely had her eyes set on that sexy Latina.

When Santana gets home, she goes through every article of clothing she owns. She finally settles on her short, black cheer shorts and a hot pink tank top that shows of her cleavage. Santana puts her favorite perfume on and heads to the dance hall. When she finds a room for them to practice in, she gets the music ready.

Brittany stops along the way and gets bottled water for the two of them. When she enters the dance room, she sees Santana bent over, trying to find a good song. Santana's shorts shows off her perfect ass when she bends over like that. Brittany walks over to her and hands her one of the bottles. "Let's start, shall we?"

For the next couple hours, they show each other different routines. Santana can't help but to notice Brittany's beautiful, long legs as she does her high kicks. Santana goes to switch the cd to another song. When she bends, Brittany gets distracted. She slips and falls onto her back. Santana runs over to her and props Brittany up on her legs. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Santana asks. "Uhh…Yeah….I just…Umm…Got a little distracted…" Brittany says, blushing a bit. Santana can smell Brittany's breath when she talks. She smells like strawberries. They are so close. Santana has the sudden urge to kiss her. But she fights the feeling. Brittany stares back, hoping Santana can't tell what she is thinking. "I should…yeah I should go…" Brittany says. Before Santana can object, Brittany is running out the door. "What the hell just happened?" Santana thinks.

When she gets home, Santana takes a hot shower. Once she's in bed, she replays the moment, trying to figure out what happened. Did she come on too strong? She just wanted to help. Could Brittany see that she wanted to kiss her? Santana doesn't stop thinking about it until she finally falls asleep.

The next day, Brittany isn't at school. This only worries Santana more. She thinks about the incident again. They had swapped numbers the previous day so when school got out, Santana texted Brittany: "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong last night?" She gets a response almost immediately. She's scared to open it. Santana takes a deep breath and reads: "It wasn't you. I just had a thought and kind of freaked out. It wasn't you, I promise." So maybe Santana didn't have anything to worry about. "See you in class tomorrow?" Brittany replies, "Definitely. Save me a seat ;)"


End file.
